


Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Mild Language, Older Dipper Pines, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is working his shift at the Mystery Shack but runs into a problem with a customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Realized that I never put the first fanfic I ever wrote on here.
> 
> Also about my recent inactivity, to be blunt I'm lazy and haven't had any motivation to write lately. But for an actual explanation it's because I've been kinda hit with a buttload of responsibility. High school finals are coming up, applying for college, learning to drive, trying to find a part time job. It's pretty daunting.
> 
> However, I hope you guys can bear with me putting my all my series on hold at the moment. I might try to make some short drabbles when time allows so I can get back into the writing flow. Until then, please keep enjoying my current works!

The summer heat in Gravity Falls was always pretty mild, but unfortunately it was one of those rare days that felt like Satan’s ass-crack. Dipper had been visiting his gruncle Stan for quite a few summers now, enjoying his time away from home to spend time with his sister, Wendy, Soos, and one other person in particular. Bill Cipher, a dream demon whom he had met when he first came here. Though… their relationship was a bit, rocky given the dorito’s quirks.

In the meantime however, Dipper was being forced to work in the Mystery Shack so Stan could shamelessly con people of their money. Though he didn’t really care, people could throw their money at whatever they pleased. It was a little crowded today with sweaty tourists trying to escape the heat but it was a shame his gruncle was too cheap to pay for AC. Sitting behind the counter, he sighed while spacing out in his boredom. He would much rather be exploring the woods, solving mysteries with-

“Excuse me, do you think you could get something down for me?” A female voice interrupted his thoughts.

Dipper focused and found a teenage girl around his age batting her eyelashes at him. She wasn’t too bad looking, and that rack… “O-oh, yeah. What did you want?” He blushed awkwardly, ashamed that his teenage hormones made him a dickbag for a minute there.

“One of those snow globes on the top shelf over there please.”

He nodded and got up to go get it, though could feel that the girl was a little close for comfort. He tried his best to ignore it though, getting the snow globe she wanted despite the fact Stan fished them out of a trash can last week. He handed it to her, flushing faintly when their fingers brushed.

“Thanks sooo much!” The girl said with a little bit too much gratefulness.

“A-ah… no problem,” Dipper replied with awkward smile when she suddenly latched onto him and her boobs were… soft. He turned beet red and looked down at her.

“Say, you’re kinda cute… why don’t you and I get away from here?” She whispered seductively, Dipper desperately trying to get ahold of his nerves.

“A-ah… um… I…” He stuttered, but froze when he felt a familiar tug on his mind. That rough tug that told him that someone was very displeased with his actions. He felt someone staring into the back of his head, and could feel the anger radiating from it.

“Excuse me miss, but Pinetree here needs to get back to work,” Bill smiled sweetly at the girl, grabbing Dipper’s arm and pulling him away from her grasp. It didn’t look like it at the time, but the demon had a death grip on the poor boy.

The girl was shocked, but gave that winning fake smile she had perfect. “Oh, sorry sir,” She apologized sarcastically before sulking off like the little bitch she was.

Dipper was quite relieved, however it was short lived. “Upstairs with me now,” Bill hissed, dragging the meatbag into the house and up the stairs. Once they were in Dipper’s and Mable’s shared room he slammed the door and pushed Dipper against the wall.

“Insolent fool! You know full and well that no mortal girl is to even touch a hair on your head,” Bill growled, pinning the human boy at the wrists.

“I-I’m sorry Bill… I wasn’t expecting her to grab me,” Dipper apologized, feeling his eyes water in fear. It was a mistake upsetting Bill, a very big mistake…

“Excuses,” Bill grumbled, tightening his grip and coming closer to the teen. “You’re all mine, we made a pact,” He said, his eye looking at Dipper’s.

“I’m sorry, I-I’m sorry…” Dipper repeated his tears spilling over. “I should have been-“

Bill crushed his lips against Dipper’s roughly, interrupting the apologies. Dipper felt himself melt a little from the sudden affection, even if a bit aggressive. Soon it broke, and the demon looked a little less pissed off.

“I don’t like it when you do that, my sweet Pinetree,” Bill murmured with a sigh, letting go of Dipper’s wrists and embracing him instead. Dipper relaxed into Bill’s arms, wiping away his tears. “I don’t like it…” He mumbled.

Dipper chuckled softly, returning the gentle embrace. “I know… I won’t let it happen again,” He promised as his fear faded away.

“Good,” Bill smiled, pulling back slightly to look at his Pinetree. He gently caressed the boy’s soft cheek and his smile formed into a mischievous smirk. “Though… don’t think you’ve escaped the punishment I’ll be giving you soon.”


End file.
